To date, voltage discharge modules are known for cables which connect a high voltage supply with an x-ray generation sources such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,125 A.
Said discharge module, although it partially achieves a reduction in the discharge tail or soft radiation, presents several disadvantages. On one hand as the voltage discharge circuits and mA measurement are not independent, the radiation control is not as accurate, as it is interfered with by unforeseeable external agents, and on the other, the discharge current of the thyristors or triacs used to reduce soft radiation is restricted to the port current that the said solid state switches are able to support.
Another difficulty of the discharge module of the previous invention is the fact that both the anode and the cathode discharge in a manner independent of an earth, therefore the discharge depends on the earth connection, and if one of said discharge connections fails, the discharge will not occur.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages by developing a discharge module which reduces soft radiation, in which the discharge current is not restricted to the port current which can support the solid state switches, where furthermore, the anode and cathode discharge is made in a more efficient manner and in which the voltage discharge current is separated from the mA measurement, in accordance with the topology contained in claim one.